Kei and the Shadows
by Chingkai
Summary: Trunks meets a girl named Kei in school. And sparks fly..both kinds. But will the shadows in her dreams prevent love from blooming? Will her secret stop her? Lemon in later chapters.All chapters are being worked on, plz review. Ch 14 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Trunks and the other Dragonball Z characters. This story has adult content (lemon), violence, and foul language. If underage please do not read. Also I would like to give thanks to Blackhand/Exzlayer, my editor, for helping me with my English. Enjoy!_

**Kei and the Shadows**

It was fall and Japan was starting to get cool. The trees were turning in to beautiful colors of red and orange, while the sky remained a vibrant blue. All over the country people were going about their lives going to school, or going to work, everything was normal. In Tokyo at a college called Kame Tech. some students were enjoying lunch on their first day of school. A young woman by the name of Kei Shiro; sat at a bench under the shade of a large oak tree with her friend as they ate lunch.

"Hey Kei, what classes are you taking this semester?" asked Lee Yomoko. Lee was Kei's best friend and they did everything together. Though they were only friends some thought they were sisters. Lee was Korean with short dark brown hair and chocolate eyes that twinkled when she smiled.

"I'm taking trigonometry, chemistry, sociology, and physical education. What about you?" Kei answered casually as she munched on a carrot from her lunch. Kei was Chinese with yellowish eyes and hip length black hair, plus notoriously strong willed.

"Well, I'm taking health and cosmetology." Lee said cheerfully. The girls laughed as they sat under the oak tree and Kei brushed her long hair. Lee had constantly asked Kei if she could style it or cut it but, Kei refused saying that having her hair long reminded her of her mother. As they talked and laughed a few guys from a few benches away spotted the pair and went over to talk to them. Kei groaned with disgust as the guys flirted with them.

"So, you ladies wanna see what it's like with a real man?" One asked as he tried to put on his best. I'm hot and you gotta want me, look. Kei snorted and Lee giggled.

"If you see a real man let me know. So far I have only seen immature Barneys, present company included." Kei said stonily. Lee laughed hysterically as the guys grumbled about girls not knowing what their missing. But Lee couldn't stop laughing, so Kei got up to get her some water in hopes of calming her laughter.

Once Kei got the bottle of water she turned to head back to her table as she looked into her purse to put her money away. As she was looking down she walked, quite forcefully, into someone and dropped the water. When she looked up she saw a guy about a head taller than she in a black tang top and semi baggy dark blue jeans. He had soft semi long purple hair than grazed her ears and blue eyes. Kei growled to herself and ended up getting a soft smile from the purple haired guy.

"Excuse me, would you please watch where you're standing?!" Kei exclaimed. Fixing the guy she hit with an icy stare. He was completely caught off guard with what the girl in front of him said her accusation.

"Huh?" He looked around and saw he was no where near the lunch line or in anyone's way where he was standing. Apparently this girl hit him on accident but was too proud to admit she was wrong and apologize. "You bumped into me."

Kei practically snarled at the guy but he didn't back down. Instead he couldn't help but stare at her in wonder. She wore a pair of white shorts and a form fitting T-shirt that was a pale yellow, her legs were well shaped and smooth looking. Then Kei noticed another guy standing a little ways from the purple haired guy. He had unruly black hair, soft eyes, and a smile plastered to his face. With a snort Kei looked from one guy to the other. As she was about to bend down to pick up the water bottle she dropped the purple haired guy beat her to it. He bent down and picked up the bottle, handing it over to Kei with a smile. She didn't take it as nice as it was given to her; she snatched the bottle from the guy and turned to leave. Before she could get away the purple haired guy grabbed her arm to keep her from walking away. Kei stiffened up and glared at the offending hand.

"Please, a name. Let me know your name." The guy asked a bit desperately. Kei gave him a wicked smirk and glanced at his hand again. As if he had been burned the guy let go of her arm and just smiled. "My name is Trunks and this is my friend Goten." Motioning over to the guy standing behind him. Goten smiled politely at Kei as she gave him no response.

"My name is Kei Shiro. Excuse me." Kei said icily and walked back over to Lee, who was watching the scene with interest. Trunks and Goten stared after Kei who completely blew Trunks off as if he had a disease.

"Looks like you found a cold fish. Her friend looks cute though." Goten chuckled and patted Trunks on the shoulder. Trunks glared at Goten for a second before looking at Kei from a distance once more.

"It was worth it. She was beautiful and I have a feeling I will be seeing a lot more of her." Trunks said and they walked to the football field to play touch football before class with their friends.

Meanwhile, Lee was watching them leave as Kei sat down and handed her the water bottle. "Who was those hunks?!" Lee asked as she ogled them as they walked away.

"Trunks and his friend Goten. What a joke, he was all smiles and stuff. Hn. What an act!" Kei snorted and tugged annoyingly at her shirt that showed a little belly. Lee glared at her friend as realization hit her.

"Kei, you know I am your best friend right?" Lee said sweetly, Kei knew something was about to happen. Lee always said this before she snapped at her for things. "But what in Kame's name is wrong with you?! Trunks is the heir of Capsule Corporations and a freaking handsome guy! And you just blew him off like he was a typical guy!"

"And what makes you an expert on him?" Kei asked.

"I, miss thing, read the newspaper!" Lee said a bit venomously. Kei just looked at her friend calmly with her yellowish eyes and waited for Lee to calm down. After a few moments Lee had calmed down and they finished their lunch and went to class.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day of school and Kei had already fallen into a routine of how early she needs to be to school for which class. Today was her sociology class and she arrived twenty minutes early to get a good seat near the back. She preferred not to be in direct eye contact with any of the teachers, it made her feel weird. As she took her seat in the last row she saw a sight that made her eyebrow quiver in almost a comical way. Trunks and Goten entered the class room and were glancing around the seats to find one they liked. She gave a sorrowful sigh as she noticed them pointing to the seats next to her. Quickly she grabbed her text book from her bag and stuck her nose into it, trying to appear immersed in her reading. It didn't work.

"Hey, Kei was it? How are you?" Trunks asked, knowing full-well what her name was but didn't wan to appear like he was infatuated with her or anything. Kei merely ignored him reading, well trying to read, her text book.

"Hello." Goten said, then Kei looked up but was not very pleased. Goten sweat-dropped and smiled nervously.

"Yes?" Kei asked bitterly. Trunks gulped and tried to think of something to say that would not make her mad.

"How are you?" Trunks asked, feeling like he might not want to know the answer to his question. Kei raised an eyebrow and thought over her answer.

"I'm well, yourself?" Kei answered, she remained calm but unbeknownst to her she gave off a soft sing-song melody as she answered his question. Trunks was speechless, not only did she not give him a rude answer but he just realized what a beautiful voice she really had.

"I'm gr.." Trunks was about to answer Kei when a pair of arms and blonde hair appeared from behind him and grabbed him. At first Trunks was surprised but then he realized who it was and let out a silent grumble. An American girl with oddly flat blue eyes peered out from behind Trunks and let him out of her embrace. Trunks tried to smile pleasantly but it was too obvious that he was annoyed.

"Trunks, I thought you were going to sit by me in class?" The girl whined, Trunks cringed and looked at Goten for an outlet.

"Uh, sorry Lindsay. I told Kei and Goten I would sit with them. I forgot that yesterday when we talked." Trunks lied as he glanced at Kei who was reading in her book again. Lindsay pouted and looked pleadingly at Trunks for him to change his mind. But when she realized he wasn't going to change his mind she shrugged.

"Okay, maybe next time." Lindsay said solemnly, then glared daggers at Kei. Kei felt a cold chill run up her spine but ignored it. Lindsay turned back to Trunks and gave him a smile showing off her straight white teeth. "See ya then."

Lindsay went back to her seat with her friends and Trunks let out a heavy sigh. Goten laughed and sat down behind Kei leaving a seat next to Kei open for Trunks. When Trunks at down next to Kei, she became tense. The class began and Kei was thankfully busy with her note taking to notice Trunks net to her, but at times she did feel like someone was watching her. After class Kei rushed out of class trying to prevent having to talk to Trunks more than she had to. But Trunks was hot on her heels, taking his time a bit so he could watch her in her mid-thigh black skirt and white halter top. Trunks caught up to her and tried to carry on a casual conversation about classes and everyday things.

"Hey, would you like me to carry your books for you?" Trunks asked; Kei looked at him disbelievingly. He looked at her pleadingly and Kei decided that maybe if she agreed he would leave her alone.

"Okay." Kei said and handed him her books. He took them eagerly and followed Kei to her locker. Kei opened her locker and took the books back from Trunks, trading them for other books for her next class. Trunks eagerly awaited a response from Kei, she sighed as she knew she should have at least some manners. "Thanks."

Trunks smiled and nodded but, he didn't leave. Kei locked up her locker and looked at him, hoping he would say goodbye. "So, this is your locker?" He asked. Kei was dumbfounded, didn't she just unlock and exchange books at this locker? Trunks knew this was a lame question but he was at a loss at what to say to her. He was definitely attracted to her, but he had no idea how to get her to at least be okay with him near her. So, he decided that the best thing he could do is to be direct with her, then at least he wouldn't kick himself in the butt for not asking.

"Hey Kei, would you like to go out with me this Saturday? Nothing fancy, just a dinner, maybe a movie." Trunks asked slightly blushing. Kei looked at him for a second contemplating her answer.

"No." She answered looking directly at Trunks so he didn't think she was being coy. Trunks was in complete shock, she didn't sugar coat it or anything. She just came out and said no to him.

"Why?" Trunks asked in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Trunks, I don't like you. You're not my kind of guy, you're too…pampered." Kei almost couldn't believe what she said at this point. _Pampered? When the hell did I figure that lame of a response, spoiled maybe but pampered? _Trunks' jaw was wide open by now, if only she knew what he was really like outside of school. She wouldn't think he was pampered then. Well, maybe he is a little pampered but barely.

"Sorry. I just say it as I see it. Gotta run; bye." Kei said solemnly as she gave him a slight bow and went to her next class, leaving Trunks frozen in place. Trunks stared at where Kei was standing, still at a loss for words.

"PAMPERED! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Trunks exclaimed forgetting for the moment that he was in the hallway of his school and not alone. People stared at him some giggling and some trying not to look so sympathetic. Finally, Trunks stormed off after blushing a little more for his outburst and went to go find Goten to let off some steam.

On the other side of campus Kei was sitting alone contemplating what had just happened. She felt kind of bad for calling Trunks pampered but what was done is done and she can't take back what she said. _Pampered…man, I'm totally off when it comes to my…well…I'm just off today. _Then as fate would have it Kei could hear Lee calling for her from a distance. _Great, I wonder if she knows what happened between Trunks and I? _A moment later Lee came in to view and she looked outraged. _Yep, she knows. _ Lee approached Kei and furrowed her eyebrows at Kei.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU KEI?" Lee shouted, "Trunks asked you out and you say no. Not to mention you called him pampered!"

Kei winced at the onslaught Lee released from her mouth. "I admit it wasn't the best word for him but I am not interested in him. Is that so wrong?" Kei said trying to defend her point of view of the situation.

"What's wrong with it is that you are leaving a poor guy who seems like he is head over heels for you in the cold. You insulted him Kei. Sure you insult people but they deserve it, Trunks didn't. That was just mean." Lee said; Kei was hit hard with that and immediately looked at the ground tossing over what Lee had just said to her. Yes, she was being very mean to Trunks. But he deserved it, didn't he? Lee sat down next to Kei and sighed. "Look, I know you have your reasons for saying no. But it couldn't hurt for you to be a little nicer to him. Gosh, I know you are a sweetheart under all that tough shell you put yourself in. I am just asking that you be a tiny bit nicer to him."

Kei thought over what Lee had said and decided it wouldn't hurt if she was a little nicer to him. "Okay, you win. I'll be nicer to him. I already apologized for what I said, kinda, so why not be nicer to him." Lee was thrilled and hugged Kei tightly.

"Great! Well, I got to get to class. See you at lunch!" Lee said as she ran back the direction she came. Kei waved and then let out a huge sigh. This day was turning out to be a circus and she was the main attraction. After a few more minutes of silent grumbling, Kei got up to go to physical education. She was taking the gymnastics class and felt like a good work out could help ease her tense nerves. But she was unaware of a pair of eyes watching her intently from a distance.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in her gymnastics class Kei changed into her P.E. outfit. She wore a pair of dark blue shorts that resembled the bottom of a bathing suit and a white T-shirt with the school name on it. She tied her white tennis shoes and put her hair in a bun to keep it out of her face then joined her class in the gym. The teacher, Mr. Lee, gave his instructions to the class and then asked for someone in the class to give a demonstration of a few flips he would like them to practice. Kei raised her hand and went to the floor when Mr. Lee called her up.

"What kind of flips do you want me to do?" Kei asked as she stood ready to do her little demonstration. The teacher thought about it for a moment and then smiled.

"How about three back flips, two round offs and a back tuck. Put them in whatever order you want." Mr. Lee said, Kei thought about it for a second then stared ahead of her. With a short run she went into her routine a round off; back flip, back flip, round off; back flip then the back tuck. When she landed the last move the class was in awe and the teacher was very pleased. Most of the class was beginners and were moderate at the flips she just demonstrated but Kei was definitely an intermediate.

"Wonderfully done. You said your name was Kei Shiro correct?" Mr. Lee asked; Kei nodded. "Okay everyone, go onto the floor and practice those flips and a few cartwheels too. Ms. Shiro?"

Kei looked at her teacher nicely as the rest of the class went to do their work. "Yes Mr. Lee?"

"Would you mind being the one who demonstrates the moves for the class? It is apparent that you are well practiced in the art of gymnastics." He asked; Kei merely smiled and then nodded. Then she went to the balance beam to work on her balance and coordination. As she closed her eyes and was concentrating on her breathing she heard a few girls giggle and whisper excitedly about something being cute. Then as she opened her eyes and did a short routine one way and then she felt the beam shake when she was completely still, she turned around. Once she turned she was almost nose to nose with Trunks, he completely caught her off guard and she was about to fall off but he caught her by the arm. Once she was steady she glared at him.

"Hey Kei." Trunks said, not as excitedly as usual. But who can blame him, she called him pampered.

"Why are you here?" Kei asked, trying not to sound too mean. Trunks looked at her as if she should know what the answer was but sighed when she refused to cooperate with him.

"I came to try and talk to you. To perhaps try to get you to see who I really am, and not this pampered guy you think I am." Trunks said a little above a whisper to try and not let the class hear what he was talking about. Kei was a little embarrassed about the situation she was in and slightly blushed.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kei asked as she turned around to return to her practicing but Trunks quickly lunged forward catching Kei's arm.

"Wait." Then Trunks slipped off the beam taking Kei with him. Quickly Trunks pulled Kei into his chest so she wouldn't hit the ground and took the fall. When he landed he was thankful the floor was cushioned by mats, even though he knew he was strong enough to withstand a hard fall he didn't want Kei to know that. At least not yet. But when they did fall Kei hit her head on Trunks' head giving them a loud ringing in their ears. Once the ringing died down Kei opened her eyes to see herself lying on Trunks. She blushed mildly and quickly got off of him earning herself a throbbing headache. Trunks sat up holding onto his head and closing one eye against the pain. Then he remembered Kei, quickly he looked up to see her doing the same.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked worriedly, a few of the people in class had come over to see if they were okay and to get a better look at Trunks.

Kei opened her eyes and lowered her hand, revealing a pretty nasty bump. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Trunks smiled slightly and lowered his hand, also exposing a nasty bump on his forehead. "This isn't exactly how I wanted things to end up." He said with a chuckle. "At least nothing embarrassing happened while we fell."

Kei knew he was trying to make light of what happened but it did get her thinking. It was amazing how they could fall and hit their foreheads together and not, well, have their lips touch. She couldn't help thinking that he had something to do with that. "Yeah." Kei sighed as she got to her knees, being careful not to move too quickly and make her headache worse. Then she noticed Trunks staring at her again, with another question in his seemingly expressive eyes. "What?" That was all she could say, but she couldn't help the light bite to her voice.

After a wince Trunks sighed. "I know you said no to going out with me and I can respect that. For now." Kei's eyebrows shot up at his statement but waited for him to finish. "But will you at least have lunch with me?" Kei looked at his suspiciously and groaned. "It can be payment for you calling me pampered."

"And who says I owe you for that? I did apologize to you." Kei said. Knowing full-well who told him she felt bad for saying it.

"I know. But. Come on, a lunch here at school can't hurt." Trunks pleaded.

Kei sighed and then looked at him. "Only if Lee can come too."

Trunks smiled. "Of course!" Trunks got up and helped Kei up. "See you at lunch then."

Kei nodded and watched as Trunks left the gym with a huge grin on his face. She couldn't help feeling better about what happened earlier that day now that they were basically even now. Then she went to sit on the ground by the wall to wait out her headache.

_I know that this is mean but I can't write out their lunch just yet. It will be up very soon though. I just have to take some time to do some homework, you know how it is. Sorry again._


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch Kei met up with Lee and told her who they were sitting with today, Lee was excited. When they went to meet up with Trunks and Goten they found them sitting at the same table Kei and Lee were sitting at on the first day of school. The oak tree was shading the table and giving them relief from the sun. Kei then noticed how the guys were sitting and couldn't help thinking this was definitely planned. Trunks sat across from Goten leaving a space to sit next to either one of them. Before sitting down the girls waited for the guys to offer them a seat, to be polite. Trunks immediately took notice of this and motioned for them to sit. Lee quickly took the seat next to Goten and forced Kei to sit next to Trunks.

"So this is Lee. It's nice to meet you." Trunks said with a smile. Lee had a huge grin.

"Yes, my name is Lee Yomoko! It is such a pleasure to meet you Trunks, but I am afraid I do not know your friend." Lee said happily, Kei raised her eyebrow at her knowing full well she told Lee who Trunks' friend was. But she kept her mouth shut and stayed silent. Trunks smiled and motioned over to Goten who had an almost goofy grin on his face.

"My name is Goten; it's nice to meet you Lee." Goten said looking directly into Lees eyes. Lee felt like she was going to faint, Goten was too gorgeous.

"Charmed; definitely." Lee breathed, Goten couldn't help but blush. After the introductions everyone began to eat their lunch and Trunks couldn't help but notice how little Kei ate while everyone ate enough for two, even Lee ate a lot. But, he decided that asking her about her eating habits was not something he should try, given her temper. Lee glanced around the table and noticed no one was saying anything, a few glances were passed but that was it. She couldn't take it and decided to start up a conversation.

"So! What are you two doing this weekend Trunks?" Lee asked, startling everyone out of their thoughts.

"I can't think of anything at the moment. Goten is probably going to come over to my house like he usually does. That's about it." Trunks said casually before taking a drink from his water bottle. "What about you ladies?"

"We're going to go cl…" Lee began before Kei gave her a warning kick to her shin. Lee winced slightly but maintained a smile to not draw too much suspicion.

Kei glared at Lee for a second before finishing her sentence. "We're going to go study." It was way too obvious to Trunks and Goten that Kei was lying; you didn't have to be a genius for that. Lee gave Kei a sour face for messing up what could have been a great time at the club, which they were really going to. But, Kei never seemed to notice Lee's sour face and finished her food and waited for Lee to do the same so she could leave.

"Um, Lee? How would you like to go to a movie with me one night?" Goten asked, not knowing where he was getting all his courage to ask a girl out he just met. Lee was so shocked she spit out her water all over Kei, who in turn sat stunned.

Lee looked at Goten carefully with dish plate sized eyes and thought about her answer for barely a second. "TOTALLY!"

Goten smiled and handed Lee a napkin; she blushed once she realized what the napkin was for. After she dabbed the water away from her lips, which drew Gotens gaze, he asked his next question. "Is Friday okay?"

As they talked about their date Kei's attention was drawn to a napkin being handed to her from her side. She looked to see Trunks smiling and slightly blushing. Kei graciously took the napkin and dried off the water on her face. Trunks looked away so Kei wouldn't see him blushing even more and start asking question he knew he wouldn't like to answer. At least not with the responses Kei gives him. They all finished lunch without anymore surprises and went their separate ways to their classes. Kei was furious with the turn of events, she though that after this lunch she wouldn't have to deal with Trunks again. But Trunks was very happy with how things turned out, now he could spend time with the girl he like and tried to slowly show her who he really was. Then if everything turned out how he wanted it, she would go on a date with him.

Once Kei got into her next class, chemistry, she felt like she would be safe from any Trunks business. That was until Lindsay came up to her desk.

"Hi Kei." Lindsay said nicely, Kei looked at her and put on a smile.

"Hello Lindsay." Kei returned waiting to see why the girl was approaching her. She didn't know Lindsay would be very blunt.

"What's going on with you and Trunks?" Lindsay asked, venom laced her words and made Kei shiver.

"Nothing." Kei answered calmly, Lindsay eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh, okay. Just wondering." Lindsay said then turned around and pulled a pencil out of her book bag then showed it to Kei. "You know Kei, Trunks is my man. If you even try to take him from me or get in my way…" Lindsay snapped the pencil. "I think you get it."

Kei looked at Lindsay and with a dumbfounded look, sweat-dropped. Kei was no where close to feeling threatened but she wasn't about to show that to Lindsay. "Okay, I got it." Lindsay smiled then went to the back of the classroom and out the back door. Kei shook her head and chuckled. _There are some weird people at this college. Hope I don't turn out to be one._ Then she turned her attention to her class and easily caught on to everything. Chemistry was always one of her strongest topics and earned her a reputation for being able to put together some interesting combinations for sleeping gases. After class Kei went about the rest of her day, hoping to get by without seeing Trunks again. She was able to do just that, with a careful look around the corner, quick steps and her determination, she didn't see Trunks for the rest of the day. At the end of school she went straight home and called it a day.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been three days since the lunch with Trunks and Kei's nerves were wearing thin. Goten and Lee spent every minute they could with each other, making Kei annoyed with their insisting her and Trunks "hang out" with them. She thought it was a sneaky way of torturing her with Trunks' presence and his constant stares when he thinks she isn't looking. This day was not different; they sat by the oak tree and tried to get along. Kei decided that she should try and calm down since all this aggravation was disturbing her studies. But once she took a deep, calming breath something caught her senses. She looked around carefully and her gaze landed on Trunks, who was leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. For a moment she studied him and then her gaze drifted to Goten. Energy radiated off of them in large waves, sending chills up her spine and to her finger-tips. Casually she excused herself from the table, though no one responded, and quickly walked away. Though he said nothing when she left, Trunks watched Kei leave with half-closed eyes and a faint smile on his lips. He didn't know why she wanted to leave, but that was none of his business, he was just happy to watch the sway of her hips as she walked away from them. Kei walked along the hallways thinking about what she had just discovered.

Nervously she chewed on her lip, a habit she couldn't get rid of, showing her agitation. _How could I've not sensed it before! How! _Kei always had the ability to sense energy in people, an energy you could use to do mysterious things. Kei scolded herself for not being able to pick up on it earlier, letting her dislike for Trunks cloud her senses. _I should have been able to sense them, but I let my stupid dislike of Trunks to blind me. Well, that won't happen again! _Kei stormed into her class early and took her seat, her leg bouncing with her pent up anger. She was determined to not let Trunks know what she found out about him and Goten, and even more determined for them not to find out how she knew.

The rest of the day was a blurry mess for Kei; she could hardly concentrate on her school work. When her last class was over she was thankful to be able to go home and relax. She walked down the hall leisurely intending not to let the outside world further agitate her. Trunks was quickly walking down the hall, narrowly escaping Lindsay who tried to flag him down, and went to Kei's last class. He had planned on following her today to see what she was like outside of the school walls and to get to know her better. He saw her just leaving the campus, when he noticed she was not in class, heading towards a more run down part of town. Trunks knew Lee had cancelled their meeting this weekend because she was going out with Goten, so he had the perfect opportunity to see her without interruptions. Kei walked almost in a daze, not noticing men staring at her or cars slowing down. She just kept walking as if the world around her wasn't real. Trunks walked on the opposite side of the street to prevent her from seeing him and kept a close eye on her. Then after a little while she snapped out of her daze and would stop and talk to some of the shopkeepers on the street. One who was happy to see her, gave her an apple from his cart, she took it graciously and waved goodbye to the man. Kei held on to the apple and kept walking. Then a little cry caught his attention, when he looked he saw a little boy covered in grime just a little ways from Kei. Kei went over to the boy and knelt down by him with a warm smile; she looked him over and saw his scrapped knee.

"What's your name little one? I'm Kei." Kei asked in a soft tone. The little boy sniffed and wiped his eyes, smearing the dirt even more on his face.

"Kyle." The little boy whimpered and looked timidly at Kei. Then she noticed him glancing at her apple.

"Here." Kei took his hand and laid the apple in it. Kyle looked at her with a twinkle in his eyes, hopeful, and bright. "Keep it, it's not much but it should help."

"Thank you Kei." Kyle said with a small bow, Kei smiled bigger and ruffled the boys' hair.

"You're welcome Kyle." Kei stood up and looked at Kyle cheerfully. Kyle smiled and ran off into one of the alleyways, disappearing into the dark interior.

Trunks' heart melted for the boy and the touching scene. Kei was so warm and nice to the little boy it actually made him jealous. _Why can't she be that nice to me? _He was torn out from his thoughts when he saw Kei enter a dank building not ten feet from where she talked to the boy. Kei looked around the outside before closing the door and leaving Trunks wondering. _Does she live in that awful apartment?_ Not thirty minutes later Kei came back out with a gym bag and in a martial arts uniform. She covered most of the uniform under a long jacket but, Trunks knew a martial arts uniform when he saw one. _Now this is unexpected, she's a martial artist. How cool is that! _He followed her to a Martial Arts Dojo a mile or so from the vast forest surrounding the town. Once she entered the Dojo, Trunks got another shocker of his life. Kei was a black belt and co-instructor for the school. _She can't get any better than this. She is so perfect; I wouldn't have to worry about my aggressive father around her. _After his musings he decided to call it a night and headed home to Capsule Corp.

It was after the Dojo closed and it was well into the night when Kei sat next to her aging Master. The Master looked at her and smiled softly before being overcome with a cough that wracked his small body. Kei held him and rub his back to calm the cough, as soon as it passed Kei set him back up and looked at him with worried eyes.

"Don't look so worried Kei." The Masters voice shook as he spoke and Kei could only hold back the stinging tears that threatened to flow.

"How can I not worry Master? You have been getting steadily worse for the last two years and the doctors can't help you." Kei said sadly, a single tear escaping down her pale cheek. The Master looked at her, his eyes were shadowed and tired, he laid a hand comfortingly on her knee and patted it, much like a father would do to reassure a child.

"You need to be strong Kei. Strong like you are when you're outside these walls. I am dying and I can live with that, but I can't live with myself if you hold on to this and let it eat away at you." The Master said in a far off voice. "Help me to my room." Kei helped the Master stand and go to his room on the top floor of the Dojo. After laying him in bed Kei knelt beside him and held his hand.

"You were like a father to me Master. You took me in and taught me. Without you I am lost." Kei whispered, a few more tears escaping down her cheek. The Master looked at her, his face going stern.

"Kei, you listen to me and listen well. You are a daughter to me but you and I know you do not need me to find your way. You have gifts that I can only dream of, gifts that will protect you and guide you." The Master coughed again, turning his head away and letting the coughs take control of his depleted body. Once to coughs subsided he turned to her again, this time with love in his eyes. "Use your power to overcome the shadows in this world. You are the strongest person on this Earth and never forget that."

"I won't Master, I'll make you proud." Kei said solemnly. The Master closed his eyes and let out a defeated sigh; Kei kept her hold on his hand and waited. The Master soon fell asleep and his pulse began to fade. It didn't take long till his heart stopped completely, leaving Kei holding a cold, lifeless hand. She laid his hand next to him gently and stood up, her shadow stretching across his lifeless body. "I won't fail you father. I will rid this world of the shadows and be the strongest, now and forever."

After the police came to take away her Masters body and everything got quiet, Kei ran. She ran straight into the forest using her immense speed to fly by the trees and bushes. When she got to the clearing she and her Master used to practice in she stopped. As she sat at the edge of the clearing she was overcome with sorrow and let the tears pour from her eyes. With a muffled sob she drew her knees to her chest, hiding her face in her folded arms, she wept long and hard. Once the tears dried up she was swamped with anger, anger that King Yama would take her only family away from her. She shot herself off the ground with all her might and crashed into a tree, toppling it to the ground. Then in her rage and sorrow energy crackled around her and covered her body in red energy. The flame-like energy disturbed the air around her, causing severe winds and blowing dirt away from her. Once she was powered up she shot a blast at the tree she knocked over, blowing it up and turning it into wood chips and dust. With that out of her system she controlled her power, pushing it back deep inside her to hide it, like she had been hiding it all her life. Spent and too sad to allow her anger to consume her again she flew home high above the city.

Far away, deep into the forest a group of people felt her power and the intensity of it. The group was overcome by the strength of the power and intrigued by it. They wanted to find it, find out who had this great of a power and to see if they were friend or foe.


	6. Chapter 6

When Kei snuck into her apartment window, which was conveniently facing away from the busy streets and into a dark alley, she collapsed on the couch. As she lay on her stomach she looked around her dull apartment acknowledging her empty life now that her master was gone. Tears began to fall from her eyes again, tears for the family she never had, tears for her Master, and tears for herself. As the tears continued to fall she realized that she was letting too much emotion distract her from what her Master told her. So, determinedly she went into the bathroom to run a hot bath. When she looked into the mirror above the sink as the steam from the water began to raise, she notice she had a few scraps from the tree limbs on her cheek and neck. With a sigh she turned from her reflection and stripped off her clothes, she gracefully slipped into the water and allowed it's heat to sooth her. Once the water got cold she got out and put a robe on around her naked body. It's soft cotton fabric wrapped her up in comfort and help to numb her pain. Kei walked out of her bathroom, which was connected to her bedroom, and looked around the modestly decorated room. Then she walked back out to the living room and walked the perimeter, looking at the little things she had that held so many memories. As she continued her little walk around the room a load bang came from her bedroom. Immediately the fighter in her reacted and she ran into the room prepared for a fight. Quickly she turned on the light and saw nothing was different, except that the window was now open. At first she said it was probably the wind, but when she didn't feel it in her room and when she didn't feel the wind by the window when she re-secured it, she got curious. _How can my window get blown open when there is no wind and I am on the tenth floor? _The warning bells in her head were shrieking, something was coming and she knew it needed to be stopped. But, she couldn't think about it right now, her sorrow left her exhausted. She crawled into her bed and drew the covers up to her chin, with a yawn she was asleep and having a terrible dream.

_Images flashed before her, images of Master Shang, the orphanage, Lee, and Trunks. She kept seeing herself powering up to full power and saying something she couldn't hear. Then there were the shadows, their presence reeked of evil. Some of the shadows looked like men, some like creatures she never seen before. They began to circle her in an eerie swaying of their bodies. All of the sudden she could hear herself screaming in pain and the longer it went on, the worse it became._

Kei woke up with a start, sweat covered her skin and her heart was pounding painfully hard. As she sat up she looked at her hands to see them trembling. She stared at her hands for a long time, no dream had ever shaken her this much, she glanced at the clock and saw it was nearly eight. So, she got up and went to her closet. Absently she reached for a pair of old gray sweats and a gray sweatshirt. Then she went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, nothing was appealing to her still shaken nerves, so she ate an apple. After that it was time to do some cleaning, she enjoyed the busying work cleaning made, it gave her something to do rather than studying and fighting. With the apartment squeaky clean, she dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and white tang-top, grabbed her purse and was off the children's home.

When she got home she casually glanced at the answering machine, knowing there would be no messages, but checked anyways and sure enough there was none. After tossing down her purse, Kei looked at the clock; it read 4:17pm. She had nothing else to do, studying was not needed since she was already a few chapters ahead in all her classes, cleaning was done, and she didn't really watch television. So she decided to go to a club to burn off the extra energy she had. With a quick shower she went into her closet and picked out a sexy short dress that Lee had bought her for Christmas. It was red with straps for the shoulders that turned into an "X" in the back and had a sweeping neckline that showed some cleavage. The dress was a bit above the knee but still showed some of the tempting flesh of her thighs. After donning some red heels, light makeup, putting her hair up in an intrigue knot, she grabbed her purse and went to the closest club, Club Extravaganza. Once she arrived and was admitted, she put her purse in one of the many lockers and went to the dance floor. When some slow dances came on she accepted a few dances from the guys on the floor, but she would only fast dance alone. She was swaying her hips with the rhythm of the newest techno mix, drawing a lot of attention to herself that she easily ignored. After about an hour of dancing an odd sensation flooded her mind, then she stumbled and bumped into the person net to her real hard. Quickly she recovered herself and pulled away to see who she hit.

"Oh, excuse me." Kei said above the roaring music as she looked up, but not seeing anything from the sensation still clouding her mind.

"Kei?" The voice said and immediately snapped Kei back to her senses. She focused and saw Trunks. He was wearing a nice black dress shirt and form fitting black pants. If it wasn't for it being who it was Kei would've been blushing. Trunks was shocked, he never expected Kei to be wearing anything close to what she was wearing at that moment. He couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks and the thoughts running around his head.

"What are you doing here!" Kei snapped.

"This is a club Kei." Trunks answered, he was beginning to get use to her temper. "Come on." Gently he took her arm and led her from the dance floor into a booth in a darkened corner of the club.

"Why are you everywhere I turn!" Kei asked, obviously flustered by what was happening. Trunks just sighed and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we're meant for each other." Trunks said casually. Kei burst out laughing and looked at him skeptically.

"Yeah right Trunks." Kei said.

"Why not? We always bump into each other?" Trunks said, now he was getting a little mad. Kei just looked at him for a second then got out of the booth. She went to the locker and got her purse, and then she went to the bar. Trunks stayed right behind her, he wasn't going to let her off this easy. Kei waved the bartender over and flashed him a quick smile.

"One coke please." Kei said and the bartender nodded.

"Make that two and it's on me." Trunks cut in, receiving another nod from the bartender who was constantly glancing at Kei. This made Trunks even madder.

"Mine is separate." Kei said as she got her coke and quickly laying the money on the table. Trunks paid for his and took a big gulp before turning back to Kei.

"What's so bad about me Kei? I'm trying everything I can think of the impress you, without money, and still you turn your back on me." Trunks said; there was a note that caught Kei's attention. It sounded almost like sadness to her.

"Well, here are two reasons. One; you don't know me Trunks. And two; you should date someone in your own class, don't go slumming, it's very insulting." Kei said, then took her coke and went back to the booth, hoping Trunks would leave her alone. That wasn't going to happen, Trunks was fuming mad and easily caught up to her at the booth. Trunks put down his drink and easily pulled Kei out of the booth by her arms. He held her near him, careful not to hurt or anger her more.

"I am not fucking slumming! I don't care if you're not in my class. Do you get it? I… DON'T…CARE." Trunks said, then in a show of guts, he pulled her to him and kissed her full on the mouth. Kei was frozen with shock. His kiss was hungry and demanding but, caring all at the same time. When Trunks broke the kiss he was surprised to see that Kei was silent and staring wide-eyed at him. Her yellow eyes glittered with something Trunks hoped weren't tears. Then Kei pulled away from him, touching her swollen lips with a shaking hand. Trunks just looked at Kei, showing her all he was feeling in his eyes, hoping she wouldn't be mad. He didn't expect what he got; Kei reached behind her and got her purse.

"I…I gotta go." Kei said and quickly moved around him and toward the door. Trunks followed a small distance behind her. He could tell she didn't know how to take the kiss but he wasn't going to let her block it out. Kei had left the club and was crossing the street at the cross walk when she heard her name being called. She turned around to see Trunks coming out of the club; he was watching her with that same strange look in his eyes. Kei made eye contact with him and something in her melted, a smile touched her lips. Trunks was so happy, and then he saw the flash of lights in the corner of his eye. When he looked he could see a car speeding towards Kei, he tried to warn her but it was too late. The car hit her as she looked at it, her body went flying threw the air and landing hard on the ground. She rolled to a stop twenty feet from where she was standing. She could hear people shouting for help and Trunks calling out to her. Kei knew she wasn't badly injured; she had been able to put up an energy shield at the last moment to prevent major injuries. But she had to go along with it, no can find out her secret. Kei laid their with her eyes closed letting the pain wash over her. Trunks knelt by her stroking her hair and then another person joined him.

"Kei! Kei can you hear me!" Trunks said worriedly, Kei opened her eyes and looked at him. A woman with black hair in a bun sat next to him, she looked so worried and close to tears.

"I'm okay." Kei said quietly, "I need to get up." She knew they wouldn't let her but she couldn't go to a hospital, she couldn't afford it. Trunks kept a hand on her shoulder to keep her down.

"You are staying still till the ambulance gets here." He said.

"You don't get it do you…I can't afford the hospital." Kei said, letting a tear run down her cheek. Trunks shook his head and looked at the woman.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention; it was my fault so I will pay for your treatment." The woman said. Kei closed her eyes and in the distance heard the ambulance's sirens screaming toward them.

It wasn't long before Kei was at the hospital being treated in the trauma unit. After being cleaned and bandaged she was put into a recovery room. Trunks immediately came in when he was given the okay by the doctor. He stood over Kei, looking that the bandages on her arms and neck. Kei opened her eyes and looked at him, studying his features.

"How are you feeling?" Trunks asked in a low voice, Kei just smiled slightly and sighed.

"I feel fine; doctor says nothing is broken so I can go home tonight." Kei said; Trunks shook his head in disbelief.

"But you were hit so hard and the car was going real fast." Trunks said and Kei just shrugged.

"Just lucky I guess." Kei said as she stretched. Trunks stayed with her till the doctor released her a few hours later. He followed her out of the hospital and to the street heading in the direction of her apartment. Kei walked with a little limp but it was nothing to her, but it disturbed Trunks.

""Here I'll take you home." Trunks said as he pulled out his dino-capsules. He picked out the car one and pressed the button before tossing it into the street where it turned into a care with a bang. Trunks opened the passenger door for Kei who reluctantly got in. Once they were on their way Kei gave him directions and stared at her hands. She was embarrassed that he would see her apartment building; it wasn't very nice at all. When they go there Kei got out and thanked Trunks. As she turned around to go in, Trunks was right next to her reaching for the front door. "I can take it from here Trunks."

Trunks shook his head. "I insist. Your still not 100, I am not taking the chance of you falling." Kei sighed and led him inside and up to her apartment. She opened the door and turned towards Trunks.

"Thank you for sticking around and taking me home Trunks." Kei said with a smile then turned to step inside. Before she went in she looked over her shoulder slightly. "About what you said earlier Trunks. Give me some time Trunks, having someone who likes me the way you do is new to me. Please be patient with me."

"I'll wait for as long as you need Kei." Trunks said, Kei smiled and went inside. When the door closed Trunks smiled and with an extra spring in his step, he went home. Kei took off her ruined dress and laid in bed, sleep took her quickly and helped her forget the nights events.


	7. Chapter 7

As sleep cloaked Kei in it's rejuvenating embrace flickers of colors began to invade the darkness of her sleep. Kei tossed and turned fitfully as the dream took over her mind for the second time.

_The evil shadows circled Kei menacingly, they whispered something she could not hear or understand, but it scared her. Then images of Trunks flashed all around her, replacing the horrible shadows with images of the purpled haired boy who wouldn't leave her alone. Suddenly Kei saw herself standing over Trunks almost lifeless body, her face was hidden in shadow but Kei knew she was smiling. Just as quickly as the image of Trunks appeared it changed. Kei saw herself in a odd, almost alien looking chair. A device was attached to her head, then everything went black and the horrible screaming returned._

Kei awoke to the sound of her alarm clock as it turned 8:00am. She sat up slowly, mindful of the stiffness in her body, a heavy layer of sweat coated her body again. Aggravated by her dream and what it did to her, she went to the bathroom to have a hot shower. With her hot shower done and lessening the stiffness in her muscles, Kei made some eggs for breakfast. As she sat on the couch slowly eating her eggs she went over her dreams in her head. She didn't know if it was a warning of some kind or just a bad dream. Either way it disturbed her, never in her whole life would she stand over someone practically dieing and smile. That and the fact that Trunks seemed to play a big role in it. With a shake of her head Kei finished her breakfast and looked at the grocery list on the refrigerator. It would be a good day to stock up on the essentials and then she would visit the dojo. As she entered the supermarket everything seemed to be normal and this day would leave her with no surprises. After getting everything she needed and getting in line, fate dropped a surprise in her lap. The woman who hit her the night before got into the line right behind her. Kei tried to make herself unnoticeable but the bright red scrapes all over her body were hard to ignore. Soon the woman tapped Kei lightly on the shoulder to get her attention. Kei looked at her and saw the concerned look on the woman's face.

"I just wanted to say sorry for hitting you again. I still can't believe I was that careless." She said in a hushed voice, Kei smiled and shook her head.

"It's alright. As you can see I have no broken bones, so I was lucky. I know it was an accident and I can't be mad for something like that." Kei said nicely, the woman smiled slightly. Her age was hard to tell, little wrinkles touched around her eyes and mouth but the worst ones her on her forehead, meaning her frowned a lot.

"You are such a nice girl, making the woman who hit you feel better. I see you are buying a lot of groceries today, here let my son help you with them. You shouldn't over-exert yourself after such a trauma. OH! By the way, my name is ChiChi and that is my eldest son Gohan." ChiChi said, indicating the young man who was glancing through magazines near the exit. From the back he looked so much like Goten, the build and posture were the same. ChiChi called Gohan over and when he turned around Kei just about died from disbelief. Gohan had to be Gotens brother, now that she could see his face it was so similar. Gohan joined them happily and gave Kei a polite little smile. "Gohan, this is the girl I, um, met last night."

Gohan's eyebrows shot up and he looked at his mom questioningly. "The girl you hit with the car Bulma lent you?"

A vein popped up on ChiChi's temple at the mention that she hit the girl with a car that wasn't even hers. "Yes, dear. Do you think you could be so kind as to help her with her groceries?"

Gohan laughed nervously. "No problem." Kei watched the exchange nervously and maintained a polite smile in the process.

"I should introduce myself, my name is Kei. It is nice to meet you both." Kei said, hoping to distract ChiChi enough for her not to blow up at her son. ChiChi looked at her and smiled.

"I knew your name from last night. Trunks kept yelling it, trying to get you to come around." ChiChi said with an awkward smile, and then Gohan looked at Kei curiously.

"I completely forgot that part. You know Trunks?" He asked; Kei nodded. "Then do you know his friend Goten?"

"Yes I do, we go to school together. I have them in a few of my classes." Kei answered.

"Goten in my youngest son." ChiChi said happily.

"I realized that today when I saw Gohan. They look so alike it is hard not to recognize the similarities." Kei said matter-of-factly. Gohan looked at Kei then smiled; it was Kei's turn to pay for her groceries. Like he said, Gohan helped Kei bag her groceries and helped her out with them.

"Where's your car? I'll help you load them up." Gohan said, holding two of the three bags Kei had. Kei blushed a little and cleared her throat.

"I walked. Don't worry I can get it from here, it's not too far." Kei said but Gohan retained the bags.

"Then I'll walk you home." Gohan said with a huge smile that lit up his face. Kei sighed and agreed, and then she led the way to her apartment. "You must be the girl Goten mentions a lot. You're the best friend of his girlfriend Lee. He said you're extremely smart."

"I just study hard and yes, Lee is my best friend." Kei said; blush raced across her cheeks. After a moment of silence Gohan caught a slight ripple in the energy around Kei, it almost felt like the power that surrounded the rest of the Z Fighters. Gohan chose to dismiss it for the moment and waved good-bye to Kei. As Gohan left Kei watched him intensely, like Goten, Gohan had power and a lot of it. He hid it very well, but she was able to pick up on it. She spent her life training herself to be able to pick up on the slightest ripple of power and Gohan's was one of them. Gathering her groceries Kei went upstairs and into the safety of her apartment.

Gohan went him with his mom but his mind was not on the small talk ChiChi was talking about, it was on the power he felt in Kei. There was a possibility that she was the one who used her power a little while ago. The power was there and then disappeared, one thing was certain though; he had to tell the rest of the Z Fighters. To keep Kei from knowing Gohan was not about to tell Trunks and Goten, if they hadn't found out yet. With his mind decided Gohan planned the meeting with the rest of the Z Fighters for when Trunks and Goten went to school the following day.

As Kei closed the door to her apartment and put the groceries down next to the door her head snapped back. Her vision blurred to black and her body became heavily.

_Colors flashed across her eyes in many directions. Then when everything stopped she could see herself standing in her Dojo kissing Trunks. They were in a passionate embrace, devouring each other. Then the scene changed, Kei was watching a bright beam of destructive light flying toward her, then it went through her. Kei fell to the ground in a bloody heap and shock on her face. A set of shadows stretched across the ground toward her and then the screaming resumed._

Kei snapped out of her trance and fell to her knees trembling. "I wasn't even asleep this time. It's getting worse or I am just starting to really go crazy. Master, I wish you were here to offer me your guidance." Kei shook herself and resumed the rest of her day, but she couldn't get the image of her and Trunks kissing out of her head. With that came a longing she had never experienced before and as usual, she blocked it out to preserve herself from something that could ultimately hurt her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kei had settled down to meditate before going to bed, with her legs folded underneath her, sitting upright with her hands on her knees she closed her eyes. As she slowed down her breathing and cleared her mind everything dropped away around her and became tranquil. Slowly a surge shot through her meditation and she sat up rigidly.

_Kei stood in the middle of a clearing in the woods, on one side the shadows stood in a line whispering things to her that she still couldn't understand. On the other side was something she hadn't seen before, there were light shapes. They glowed that individual suns and gave off a feeling of security and warmth. Then she could hear words being said in an evil tone; it said, "You will be destroyed, you cannot defeat our secret weapon." Kei then saw herself standing alone with a glazed look in her eyes and no emotion on her face. Suddenly the images changed into something completely unexpected, she saw herself in a wedding dress that would make anyone jealous and saying 'I do' to none other than Trunks. Then the happy images were destroyed by the tormented screams again._

Kei fell onto her hands and knees panting. Sweat dripped from her forehead onto her floor, when she calmed down she sat upright. Kei sighed and went to the window and stared over the buildings towards the forest. She replayed what she saw this time and paid careful attention to each detail. "What is making be have these visions? Is it Trunks or something else?"

It was the following afternoon and the secret meeting was starting. Gohan and ChiChi were the last to arrive at the secluded new location of Capsule Corps home and lab units. Since the marriage of Vegeta to Bulma and the birth of Trunks, they need more privacy from the public. In the living room the Z Fighters were scattered around, some were sitting and some were standing, while the women moved about the room anxiously waiting for what was so important that they called a meeting. When Gohan had not said anything about why he called the meeting Bulma got frustrated. Her bluish-green hair was cut short again, giving her a grown up business woman look. Gohan sighed and looked at everyone's curious faces.

"Remember that power we sensed a few nights ago?" Gohan asked and everyone's attention increased.

"Go on." Kurilan said.

"Well, I believe I found the source." Gohan said, and Vegeta looked like he was ready to hunt whoever it was a fight it. Goku looked extremely interested and prompted Gohan to continue. "It's one of Goten and Trunks' schoolmates, a girl."

"WHAT!" Everyone, except Vegeta and Piccolo, exclaimed in disbelief. The women looked shocked but remained silent till ChiChi realized who he meant.

"You can't mean Kei?" ChiChi asked Gohan, not realizing she had all the evidence from her accident with Kei.

"Come one Mom. It makes perfect sense, you hit her very hard, Bulma's car was totaled and all she got were some cuts and scraps. You cannot have that much luck." Gohan said, everyone agreed and looked at ChiChi for her reaction.

"But she seems so normal. She is a sweet girl." ChiChi said, still not really wanting to accept that she found who had the power and it was a young girl she hit.

"We are all normal and for the most part nice people. But we cannot dismiss the fact that she has a great power and the possibility that she might be really bad." Gohan said. Then Goku stepped forward, he had an idea.

"Lets go meet her, then we can determine for ourselves how dangerous she is to the Earth." Goku said; Kurilan looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"You want to risk confronting her and starting a fight? How about we just leave her alone? She has not caused any problems has she?" Kurilan said, he trembled slightly and gave away his nervousness.

Vegeta huffed and then smirked evilly. "I say we fight her and remove the threat before it becomes a problem."

"Are you crazy? Did you feel her power for the few seconds it showed itself?" Yamchia said. "She's very strong; it wouldn't be easy to defeat her. Not even Goku will have an easy time without going Super Sayjin."

The Z Fighters bickered back and forth about what to do about Kei for ten minutes before Gohan spoke again. He suggested that they secretly watch her for awhile till they could identify her as a threat or not. Till then all contact with her was prohibited and Trunks and Goten would not find out about her till they needed too. Everyone agreed, some reluctantly, and went their own way. Vegeta was the first to watch her, though everyone was worried if he would confront her, they decided to put their trust in him and hope he stayed out of sight. Gohan told him where she lived and he went on his way. When Vegeta found the apartment he stood on the roof of the opposite building and concentrated on finding her power till he realized she would still be in school, so he waited on the rooftop patiently.

Kei arrived home a few hours later and went up to her apartment. Vegeta followed her progress into the complex then waited to hear which door opened. He was happy to see that she had the top floor apartment facing him; this would make watching her easier. Kei put her bag down and looked around her apartment with a sigh; it was becoming a ritual for her. The rest of the night she couldn't help feeling like she was being watched and because the visions were becoming more intense she scanned outside her windows for a sign of anyone, but she found nothing but darkness. Vegeta had ducked down into a crouch to evade being seen and continued to watch her. Kei still had the feeling of being watched so she grabbed her martial arts bag and left the apartment. Unbeknownst to her Vegeta followed her from the rooftops as she made her way to the dojo. She had cancelled classes for the month in respect for the passing of her Master. Vegeta watched her as she practiced her Martial Arts. She was well taught, he moves her fluid and graceful, not hard and sloppy like he expected. Kei was obviously a good fighter in the dojo but he didn't how well she would do in a real fight. He continued to watch her for the rest of the night, she had returned home a little before midnight and before she went to bed she went to the window. Vegeta stayed low and watched her intensely.

"I don't know who you are or why you're watching me. But I know you're there and putting those images into my head. I will not let you defeat me in such a way, I will not!" Kei said sternly into the darkness. Vegeta didn't understand most of what she was talking about but he was sure she knew he was there. _Could she have other abilities we don't know about?_ Then Kei closed the window and went to bed, that night the dreams did not come.

The morning was bright and sunny, Kei awoke rested and got ready for school as normal. Her classes went by quickly and nothing extraordinary happened. In sociology the teacher informed them that they would be having a big test in one week over the first four chapters. Trunks had been looking for a reason to be alone with Kei since the club and now he had found the perfect reason. After class he caught Kei before she left the class.

"Hey Kei." Trunks said casually, Kei looked at him nicely and smiled her greeting. "I was wondering how good your doing in the class?"

"So far my grade is an A, at least last I checked. Why?" Kei asked, now she was getting curious.

"Well, I am not doing so well and I was wondering if you would like to study with me? Or help me, so I can get a good grade." Trunks asked sincerely, he was bad in the class and he knew Kei knew it. On more than one occasion she had seen his test scores and they were pitiful.

"I don't know Trunks. How can I be sure you aren't trying something?" Kei asked.

"Because if I don't get a good grade in this class my Mom is going to slaughter me." Trunks said.

"What about studying with Goten?" Kei asked.

"Come on, you've seen his grades. They're as bad as mine, besides his mom is making him go to a tutor. My mom wants me to learn a different way."

"Okay, I'll help you. Is this afternoon after school okay with you?"

"Oh yeah! Thanks so much Kei."

"No problem, just don't try anything funny or else."

"Promise."

Then Kei abruptly left to her next class. Trunks had set his plan into motion and he was very pleased with himself. Outside Vegeta was replaced by Yamchia and was given the warning that Kei could feel them watching her and to keep his power as low as he could make it. With that said Yamchia began his day of spying on Kei.


	9. Chapter 9

After school Kei met Trunks at the entrance to the main building where the students entered and left the grounds. Trunks was so excited to have Kei all to himself by her own will, not that following her and "accidentally" bumping into her from time to time was against her will. Yamchia watched from a rooftop across from the campus, he wished he could have Piccolos hearing at that moment so he would be able to find out what Trunks was so happy about. Kei smiled politely as Trunks greeted her.

"So where should we study?" Kei asked, hoping silently that it won't be somewhere where she would be completely alone with him. As her dreams can attest to, there might be something starting between them that Kei was not noticing.

"How about your place?" Trunks asked; Kei shook her head. "Why not?"

"My place is…messy." Kei lied; she was embarrassed to have people over to her dingy apartment. Only recently did Lee start visiting her apartment.

"How about my place then? It is a bit of a drive but I can assure you that my mom and little sister will leave us alone." Trunks said; he knew Kei was a very organized person and her apartment was defiantly not messy. He wondered if she was embarrassed because she lived in such poor circumstances. Kei nodded her agreement to the arrangements and took out his dino-capsules, after activating the air car he opened the door for Kei. As they were on their way, Yamchia followed a small distance away from them. Once Yamchia realized where Trunks was taking Kei he quickly called Bulma on their communicator.

"Bulma, Trunks is coming home with Kei. You need to get Vegeta out of there or he might start something." Yamchia said anxiously.

"I can try but I cannot guarantee that I can." Bulma answered then ended the transmission. She turned around to see Vegeta behind her with a dangerous expression on his face. "Vegeta, this isn't the time to be yourself."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Bulma then smirked. "I will not flee my own house because of a little girl with some power. I will not start something, as you so vaguely put it, and just be around she could start something herself." Bulma sighed, there was no reasoning with Vegeta when his was in one of his moods and she was too worried about Bra to be concerned with him. After giving Bra some instructions, praying that she would listen, she went about her routine till Trunks arrived with Kei. This would be her first look at the suspected danger and she would be able to gauge what she thought.

Kei stayed silent all the way to Trunks' house in the forest, she felt like they were being followed and she concentrated on maintaining the control on her temper. Trunks didn't try to push any conversation and just flew towards home, praying to Kami that his father was not home. As the approached he could feel his fathers' power and inwardly sighed at his misfortune, of all the days his father decided not to go sparring with Goku it had to be today. Trunks landed the car and quickly went to open the door for Kei.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to make sure someone's home." Trunks said; he knew his mom was almost always home along with Bra. He just wanted to see if his dad was in the gravity room training or not. In the forest behind them Yamchia landed his own air car behind some trees, he was smart enough not to fly so Kei wont sense him. But Kei was suspicious and scanned the tree line for the source of her discomfort and found only the feeling of being watched. Trunks returned and saw Kei standing near the tree line looking into the interior of the forest. "Hey Kei, what are you looking at?"

Kei looked back at Trunks casually and shook her head. "Nothing, just enjoying the view." As she turned to follow Trunks inside she glared into the forest to the exact spot Yamchia was hiding in. He was so surprised that she found him even though he knew he blended in perfectly.

Once inside Kei took off her shoes and accepted the house shoes Trunks offered her. As they entered the living room Bulma came down the stairs directly in front of them and smiled at Kei. Kei smiled politely and bowed.

"Mom, this is my classmate Kei. She is going to help me get ready for a test we have next week." Trunks said introducing Kei to his mom with a suspicious look at his mom. Kei offered her hand to Bulma with a smile; Bulma took it and shook it politely.

"It's nice to meet you Kei, I'm glad he found someone who can whip him into shape. I can't get him to study for anything, hopefully you can." Bulma said with a smile, Kei nodded but she was feeling a prickling feeling on the back of her neck. A power entered the room behind her and it was strong, it must run in the family since she sensed power in Trunks. Kei turned around to see a man with medium length spiky hair, he was kinda short but about the same height as she.

"Kei, this is my father Vegeta. Father this is Kei, my classmate." Trunks said nervously, he could tell his father was measuring Kei up but he wasn't sure why. Surprisingly Kei didn't even flinch when she saw him and his calculating stare.

"It is nice to meet you sir." Kei said and bowed to show respect, but she didn't once let her guard down and Vegeta noticed it. Vegeta nodded then left the room silently; Bulma let out the breath she didn't know she was holding and relaxed.

"Mom, where's Bra?" Trunks asked, Kei returned her attention to them and secretly began try to find out what was going on. His parents were acting kind of odd; she hoped it was just how they were.

"I think she is up in her room talking on the phone again." Bulma said with a frown. Trunks shrugged and led Kei upstairs to his room to "study". Kei followed silently and gauged Trunks' reaction to what has happened so far.

"Sorry about my dad." Trunks said as she closed the door to his room to give them some privacy.

"It's okay. He likes to intimidate people doesn't he?" Kei asked, trying to find out more about the person who was obviously measuring her up.

"Yeah, that's my dad. Shall we begin?" Trunks asked as he pulled out his sociology book. Kei nodded and did the same. Bulma periodically listened at the door to see how things were going and brought them a snack. Kei was showing Trunks how to pick up on what was going to be on the test and how to properly take notes. He was so surprised at how efficient she was at this and wondered why she was so modest about it. Now and then during little breaks they would talk about small things and occasionally Trunks had made Kei laugh. _I'm making great progress! _Trunks thought to himself. Kei stretched and looked at the clock, she jumped up and gaped at the clock.

"Its 9:30! I didn't realize it was so late!" Kei exclaimed, the darkness outside verified the time and made her panic more. "I have to get home." Kei rushed around and picked up her notes and book before stuffing them haphazardly into her bag. Trunks watched in amazement as the usually calm Kei was panicking.

"I'll take you home, just calm down." Trunks said trying to reassure Kei. She shook her head and pulled out an address book, quickly she found the page she needed.

"I can get a ride from my guardian. May I please use your phone?" Kei asked, Trunks nodded and motioned to the phone on his night stand. Kei picked up the phone and dialed the number for the dojo and waited for the machine to pick up. She pretended to talk to her Master, who Trunks had no idea about as far as she knew, and arranged for her ride. When she hung up the phone she looked at Trunks with practiced calm. "He's going to pick me up. Thanks for the offer though."

Kei raced down the stairs with Trunks close on her heels. She put her shoes back on and faced Trunks with an apologetic smile. Bulma and Vegeta, who were in the kitchen, watched her flight to the door and wondered what was going on. Trunks looked confused till Kei gave him a friendly hug, he quickly returned the hug before the moment was gone and he didn't get the chance to embrace her again. Kei pulled back and blushed; she hadn't expected to do that.

"I had fun Trunks; let me know how your schedule is so we can study more." Kei said shyly, Trunks nodded. He was too shocked at her behavior to really think of anything, Kei knew he was and with a wave a quick thanks for the hospitality of his family, she left. Trunks walked back up to his room in a daze, not looking left or right. Once in his room with the door firmly shut he shouted in glee. Bulma looked wide-eyed towards his room and smiled, apparently Trunks really like Kei. With a sigh she looked behind her to where Vegeta was to see his reaction, but he was gone. She prayed that he would not do something foolish, but then again it was Vegeta she was talking about.

Outside she scanned the tree line for the person she sensed their earlier, but whoever it was, was not there anymore. Kei walked into the forest and began to run at an even pace, she berated herself for staying at Trunks' for so long. She was getting too involved with him even though she promised herself she wouldn't. As she entered a clearing a power caught her senses and made her stop. Kei scanned the trees around her and focused on her pursuer. Once she knew he was very close she decided to call him out and see who had decided to stalk her for the last to days.

"Whoever you are come out! I tire of this childish game you are playing!" Kei shouted, her eyes piercing the darkness of the forest to find her target. "Coward, come out!"

Then a figure emerged from the trees to her left, she focused on it and kept her guard up. When the figure came into view she saw it was Vegeta, Trunks' father. She should have guessed it was him with how he was watching her earlier. "So, you are the one following me Vegeta." Kei sounded all too calm and collected for Vegeta's liking. He frowned and watched as Kei stood casually but also in a position to defend herself.

"You can't be the one with that power. You have power, that is obvious, but not the one we sensed." He said flatly, he had measured the girl up and found her to be just and annoyance.

"Hmph. You are arrogant you know that? But aside from your obviously lacking personality, why have you been following yesterday? At first I thought it was you today as well, but now that I can openly sense your power, how many of you are there?" Kei questioned, her eyes narrowed slightly as she watched Vegeta. He seemed unimpressed with Kei and she could handle that, he watched her with his arms crossed across his chest and grinned.

"That is none of your business girl. But, I will tell you that there are plenty of people like me who know about you." Vegeta said with a smirk, Kei returned the smirk and put her hands on her hips. Her skirt moved slightly in the breeze and she calculated her options.

"Apparently you and whoever you are with feel threatened by me. Is it because I am a girl or is it because I am stronger than you?" Kei said; she was trying to bait him in hopes of getting a good reading on Vegetas power. Vegeta did not disappoint her; he growled and stared daggers at Kei.

"You try my patience girl. I for one; am not impressed by your power." Vegeta spat, he was holding back his temper as much as he could. But all he wanted to do was fight her and show her who the stronger one was. He was the Prince of all Sayjins and a Super Sayjin too, this girl was nothing compared to him.

"I can see you clearly want to fight me. How about a quick spar? But this stays between you and me." Kei offered nonchalantly. Vegeta grinned and couldn't believe his luck, after he beat the girl he could tell the rest of the Z Fighters that she is not a problem and be done with it.

"Sure, why not. I'm going to mop the floor with you girl." Vegeta said as she crouched into a fighting stance. Kei smiled and stood in a fighting position, after a brief silence Kei chuckled.

"Just so you know Vegeta, if you are trying to make me raise my power during this fight so your friends come it wont work. I can fight with enough power to defeat you in this match and not give away my power." Kei smiled, Vegeta looked surprised. "You'd have to really get me mad to make me break the hold on my power level."

"I'll take that as a challenge." Vegeta grinned then charged at Kei. Kei expertly evaded Vegetas attack and attacked with a side kick. Vegeta blocked it and threw a right hook punch to Kei's temple, she blocked it easily. They exchanged a few more attacks before smiling, nether had broken a sweat.

"I'm ready to get a bit more serious, are you?" Kei asked, Vegeta smiled and Kei put the heels of her palms together and formed an energy ball. Vegeta was stunned and then he felt her power rise, apparently her control on her power level was a bluff. Then as the ball of blue energy completed itself Kei smiled as she looked at Vegeta. Quickly she shot it at him and in a brave move Vegeta knocked it away with his hand. When the blast hit the ground a 100 yards away it exploded in a flash of brilliant blue light. Vegeta was astonished to find that his hand was numb and steaming. Kei smirked and stood up straight, quickly her attention was diverted toward Capsule Corp and in various other directions. In that moment of inattention Vegeta attacked and knocked Kei down with an upper cut to her stomach. Kei fell and held her stomach. Still her attention was on the approaching energies she felt. When she stood she looked at Vegeta calmly.

"Looks like our match is over for now. I have no intention to be the center of speculation." Kei said flatly as she quickly launched herself into the air and flew home. Vegeta frowned and looked at his hand. _She is more powerful than I gave her credit for. She is the one we felt earlier for sure. But I doubt she is a threat, she never would be, she's too timid._ With that Vegeta waited for everyone to arrive and to explain to them how she truly was.


	10. Chapter 10

Trunks sat at his desk in his room going over what his father had said moments ago. But as hard as he tried nothing could convince him that Kei was who his father said she was. Vegeta had no reason to lie, nor would he, but Trunks still couldn't fathom that the girl he was starting to fall in love with was a danger to the Earth. Kei was a very sweet person behind that tough mask she puts on; she could never hurt someone intentionally.

_**Flashback**_

Vegeta waited as everyone one of the Z Fighters arrived, excluding Goten who was still studying with the tutor his mom got him. Everyone was anxious but seemed to know what happened, all except Trunks. Trunks ran up to his father and immediately noticed his hand.

"What happened?" Trunks asked, he was furious that the unknown power showed up, but even more so at his father for challenging it. Vegeta scoffed at Trunks and looked at his singed hand.

"I challenged her and got a glimpse of her power. She was able to do a minor blast that did this." Vegeta said through clinched teeth as he showed his hand to everyone. "She definitely has the power to be a threat."

"Wait! It's a she!" Trunks exclaimed; he couldn't believe it. There was only one woman he knew of that had power like them, but she wasn't nearly as strong as them. Videl, Gohans wife, was a great fighter and with Gohans help she was able to use her _ki._ But Videl couldn't be the person they were talking about, not only would she never think such a thing, she was also very pregnant with Gohans first child. The rest of the Z Fighters looked at Trunks almost sorrowfully, and then Gohan stepped up to give Trunks the news.

"Trunks, we didn't tell you earlier but the person with that power we sensed is Kei. She is the one who fought your father moments ago and showed him how much power she could possess." Gohan said, Trunks shook his head and clinched his fists.

"No your wrong, Kei wouldn't attack the Earth. She is not a threat!" Trunks shouted, images of Kei flashed through his head and her smiling face was in each. _She can't be that kind of person, not after what I saw her do for that little boy. _Trunks looked at everyone but no one seemed to be convinced.

"I didn't say she was a threat! But she can be dangerous. You would've known about her power if you weren't blinded by her looks and charms." Vegeta scolded.

"What are you going to do to her?" Trunks asked harshly.

"We don't need to watch her anymore but, we will need to keep tabs on her if she shows her powers again." Gohan said; that's when Trunks' temper sky-rocketed.

"You've been following her!" Trunks shouted, he looked at everyone for some sign that it was not true. But once his eyes landed on Goku, he knew they had, Goku nodded once and came up to Trunks. Goku put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and gave him a mournful smile.

"We followed her to be positive that she was the one we felt that day. Trunks, Kei does seem like a good person, but even the good ones can be lying." Goku said, Trunks moved away from them and glared daggers at everyone.

"You're all wrong, Kei is not going to go against what is right! I'll prove it to you; she is not a bad person!" Trunks shouted and immediately flew back to Capsule Corp. The rest of the Z Fighters watched as Trunks took off and some silently prayed that Trunks was right.

_**End of Flashback**_

Trunks looked resolutely at his window which faced the city. He then turned his attention to his sociology book, his only physical connection to Kei. _I am going to prove to them that she is no danger to anyone! Powers or not, she is the woman I love and I will not let them condemn her before they truly now her! _With his declaration he set about getting things ready for the next time he would see Kei, he needed to gain her trust more than ever now and he was set on getting it.

Back in the city Kei entered her apartment through her bedroom window and locked it after her. With a sigh she threw down her school bag and abruptly sat on the floor. _That was so stupid of me! I shouldn't have fought him, sparring or not. By now he has probably told Trunks and I will now have to deal with him at school. I know he and Goten has powers, but I am sure they didn't know that I knew. I'm in so much trouble! _Kei pondered her options for a while; she needed a way out in case things got bad. But she didn't want to leave her home here and quitting school wasn't an option. _Maybe I should transfer to another school and change my name? _She mentally shook her head, no matter what solution she came up with she knew they could find her and for some strange reason leaving Trunks was not a comfortable feeling. Kei pulled her knees up to her chest and laid her forehead on her knees, with a sigh she decided to be absent at school the following day to weigh more of her options. As her exhaustion crept into her mind sleep overtook her. Her last coherent thought was that no matter what she would protect herself at all costs.

_She awoke in her bed after a peaceful nights sleep and when she opened her eyes to meet the day; the shadows loomed over her and grabbed her. They had large, strong hands that were impossible to break. Kei fought and struggled to gain her freedom and then everything went black. This time instead of the un-intelligible screams, she heard herself screaming 'I wont!' over and over again._

Kei woke up with a jolt, hitting her head against the wall she sleep against. She rubbed the sore spot and groaned, the dreamswere becoming more and more disturbing. With a glance at the clock, she saw there was another hour till sun rise and she decided to chance more sleep. Kei crawled into bed and closed her eyes, but sleep never came. She stayed awake, listened to her alarm clock go off, and then annoyingly turned it off. As she cleaned herself up and went to her closet picked out a pleated, flannel, short skirt and a white spaghetti strap shirt. The shirt clung to her curves, accented her breasts and the skirt showed almost all of her well toned legs. Kei didn't grab her bag; she went up to the roof and leaned against the railing that prevented people from falling off the roof. She watched people as they went about their day as she decided to not go to school today. Perhaps her being absent will help things cool down before she has to face Trunks and Goten.

Trunks was disappointed that Kei wasn't in school but he was sure it was for a good reason. He waited for the day to end so he could go to her house and see how she was doing. _I'm not letting her slip away so easily, not ever._ Trunks went about the day, even collecting Kei's homework from her teachers, with help from Lee. Finally the day was over and he could go to Kei's house with an excuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Trunks rushed over to Kei's apartment in his car and quickly parked. He was so anxious to see her that he almost forgot the homework he brought with him for her. When he looked up at her building he saw someone standing on the roof. The moment he saw the person he knew it was Kei, his heart pounded in anticipation as he bounded up the stairs to the roof. When he stepped out onto the roof he saw Kei in her pleated skirt staring out at the city. She didn't turn around to acknowledge his presence, so he went to stand by her. They stood in silence for a long while till Trunks got the nerve to say something to her.

"Why weren't you in school today?" He asked casually. Kei smiled slightly and continued to stare out at the horizon. The sun was beginning to set and the sky was turning into a splash of orange and purple. _Purple like Trunks' hair._ She thought, and then she looked at him.

"I wasn't feeling very well." She answered, that was more-or-less the truth. Kei began to notice how she loved how the wind played with his hair, making it dance in front of Trunks' face and how his eyes were always so soft. He always looked at her like she was the only one there and no matter how she treated him; he always stayed by her side. Trunks noticed her staring at him and it comforted him to know she was not shouting at him for coming to her apartment when she was so embarrassed about it. "Why are you here? I thought I mentioned to you earlier that I do not like people coming to my apartment?"

_So, much for that. _Trunks thought as he reached into his book bag for Kei's homework. When he handed it to her, he noticed how startled she seemed by the gesture. "I thought you might want your homework since you weren't there today. Lee helped me get all our homework from all your teachers."

Trunks watched the play of emotions run across Kei's face and then settle on appreciation. "Thanks Trunks. I wish I wasn't feeling so bad this morning or else you wouldn't have needed to come over." Kei said as she looked into Trunks' eyes. She was taken aback by the passion and kindness she saw there but, she couldn't make herself look away. Trunks knew why she really didn't go to school and he couldn't blame her. She was probably so confused on what to do and how she should act that she needed the time to gather herself. They continued to stare at each other till Kei quickly looked away, her senses went up and her body language screamed that she sensed something. Trunks looked at the direction she was intent on but sensed nothing. None of the Z Fighters were close by and no one else with a high enough power level was nearby. Kei's reaction puzzled him but he kept that to himself. Kei shook it off and took a deep breath.

"Would you like some tea?" Kei asked, "You might as well, I have this feeling that you wouldn't leave if I asked you to anyways." Trunks looked at her thinking she might have an annoyed expression on her face but no, she was smiling.

"Sure, I'd love some tea." Trunks said with his energetic smile that Kei found she couldn't resist. Kei led him down stairs to her apartment and began to make tea and small talk with Trunks. It was a few hours later that Trunks needed to go home and with a heavy heart, leave Kei alone. Kei said her goodbyes and locked her door; she leaned her back against the door and let out a heavy sigh. _Why do you have to be so nice Trunks? It makes what I have to do that much harder. But what was that spike I felt earlier, it wasn't power…_

Kei's mind raced with many possibilities regarding the Z Fighters, but she couldn't shake they feeling that the shadows that haunted her dreams were the ones who made the spike. That meant that soon she will be at the mercy of people she couldn't get away from and the horrible fact that she would soon kill Trunks. Needing the solace of something other than her mind she snatched up her gym bag and ran to her old masters dojo. That night she worked her body to the point of collapse, sweat dripped from her body but still her mind was uneasy. When her mind finally numbed and left her without the knowledge of her future crime it was 6:30am and she had just enough time to go home, shower, and head for school. After cleaning up she ran to school and began her normal routine.

That day was the longest day Kei has ever had in school and it wasn't even over yet. Her body was exhausted and her mind was mush. At lunch Kei was helping Trunks with more sociology but was failing miserably. Trunks didn't mention it because she was trying so hard to help him study, but he knew he couldn't hold up this charade much longer. Lee sat across from them under the shade of the large oak and cuddled. Trunks longed to hold Kei in such a way but knew one day all this patience would pay off. Kei's head started to nod and Trunks took this opportunity to make his move.

"Kei, what are you doing this weekend?" Lee asked; Trunks' mouth dropped. Just as he was going to ask Kei that very question, Lee had to open her mouth and ask it. Kei was startled out of her half sleep and looked at Lee.

"Well…I'm not sure. I…" As Kei was going to finish her answer an annoying stick of a person stood over the group. When everyone looked up they mentally groaned; it was Lindsay. Trunks had to hold in his whimper and Kei had to suppress her need to bash the stupid blondes head in.

"Hey Trunks…Kei." There was an obvious bite to Kei's name, but there always was one when Lindsay said it. "Trunks I was wondering if you would do me the honor of escorting me to the dance next week?" Trunks couldn't hold in the groan he got from this question but Lindsay seemed to have not noticed. Kei glanced at them both and turned her attention back to her sociology book.

Then Trunks cleared his throat and looked at Lindsay. "Sorry Lindsay I already have a date for the dance." Kei looked at Trunks in shock and knew immediately who he meant. With a warning look Kei begged to be left out of this, it wasn't that she feared Lindsay, it was because of her situation and visions did she not want to go. Not to mention she couldn't afford a dress or the ticket.

Lindsay's face turned red and her eyes glittered dangerously. "Who, may I ask, is the lucky girl?"

Trunks didn't miss a beat. "Kei." Kei looked at him wide-eyed and mouthed something that looked like 'Your dead'. Lindsay swallowed the scream that was boiling in her throat and smiled.

"Well, how lucky for her." Lindsay couldn't handle it anymore, she turned on her heel and stormed off. Trunks let out a sigh and looked at Kei, then he noticed how big the mistake he made really was. The notes Kei was trying so hard to teach him that day came flying right into his face. They scattered everywhere and Kei stormed off, much like Lindsay. Trunks ignored the notes and went after Kei.

"Kei! Wait up!" Trunks called, Kei walked quicker and kept her fists balled. "Kei!"

It didn't take much for Trunks to catch up to her and now that he knew she had power, he couldn't help thinking. _Does she want me to catch up to her?_ When Trunks caught up he put out his hand to keep her from walking away. That's when he noticed that they where in a quad, all alone. Trunks turned Kei to face him and he saw the play of emotions run circles around her face.

"Why'd you run off?" Trunks asked.

"WHY! Well, probably because you said I was going to the dance with you." Kei fumed, "I thought you promised you weren't going to try anything Trunks? Or are you a liar!"

"I didn't remember about the dance that's coming up next week, I truly didn't. I said you were going with me because you're the only one I want to go with. Kei, you know I am crazy about you. I've been tailing you since the first day of school, ever since you and I met in the lunch line." Trunks said as he kept his hands on her shoulders preventing her escape. Kei looked at him and all the visions raced into her tired mind, then unexpectedly tears began to shimmer in her eyes. Trunks didn't know from what but he had a few guesses.

"Trunks, I cannot go with you." Kei said firmly as she willed herself to stop the tears, but they wouldn't stop.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm poor! I cannot afford such a dance, I read about what kind of dance it is and its out of the question." Kei held back the tears and hoped that Trunks would accept her response. It wasn't the complete truth but it was part of it.

"That's fine, I'll buy the dress and tickets as long as you say yes." Kei couldn't stop the tears anymore, they fell down her cheeks and Trunks took this as a good sign. He wiped away the tears and looked into Kei's eyes. Still the emotions ran rampant in her eyes and with them the tears.

_How can I make you go away and stop being so wonderful! _Then her mind froze, did she just think that?_ Oh my god! I am falling in love with Trunks! I can't! I know what will happen if I do! _Once the play of emotions seemed to stop Trunks gave in to one need he had since he met Kei. Gently Trunks pulled her to him and lowered his head to hers, Kei did nothing to stop him, she both welcomed and feared what she knew would happen. But once Trunks' lips touched her it was like an explosion of feeling in her heart. Colors seemed to burst behind her now closed eyes and she felt like she was melting under the tender kiss Trunks gave her. His hands seemed like the only thing keeping her up and when he slowly pulled away Kei knew she would not deny him. _Trunks, I'll do everything in my power to see that this vision doesn't happen. I will not allow myself to be taken over!_

Trunks kept his hold on Kei, tenderly holding her to his chest. His mind was blissful and his heart was ecstatic. Finally the girl he had come to love has accepted him and knowing full-well who he truly was.


	12. Authors Note

:Authors Note:

Thank you all for being patient with the updates for Kei and the Shadows. I have been working really hard at my new job and going to school, so I don't have much time to do the story. But I am getting more time now and I will do whatever it takes to get it done for all of you. Thanks again for continuing reading my story, you don't know what it means to me.

Chingkai


	13. My return

Hello fans of Kei and the Shadows…this is to inform you that Kei and the gang will be returning to you this month or next. We apologize about the long absence. We also will like to thank all who would be returning to join Kei in her adventures. Arigato!


	14. Chapter 12

At the end of the day Kei met up with Trunks at the front of the school. They were headed to the public library downtown; about 20 minutes drive from the school, to study. Neither seemed to want to go home to study and that suited the other fine. Trunks was practically at the library when he noticed Kei was more quite than usual, when he turned to look at her he found she was fast asleep. With a smile Trunks turned around and went towards Kei's apartment. After fishing her keys out of her backpack he took her up to her floor, he silently thanked the gods that her key had her floor and number on it. Kei was so light in Trunks' arms he could barely tell she was there at all. Once inside her apartment with Kei in his arms he took a look around. Her apartment was very small and lightly furnished but it was so clean it looked sterile. When he found her room he laid her in bed and pulled the covers up around her. Trunks took a few moments to watch her sleep, her face was serene and nothing seemed to be amiss. So he went into the living room to wait for her to wake up. Bored, Trunks took out his sociology book and began to study on his own. Two hours had gone by and Kei still hadn't wakened so Trunks scribbled a note on a piece of paper and left it on the dining room table for Kei. Not long after Trunks left did Kei's serene sleep turn into a nightmare.

_Kei was sitting at the feet of one of the shadows, rubbing herself against their leg. All the while Trunks shouted to her words of encouragement and love. Then Kei saw herself standing over Trunks and spitting on him. Then she heard a loud bang and then she was on the ground motionless._

Kei sat up quickly and stared unseeingly at the wall in front of her. In her mind images continued to flash and torment her. Images of her being violated by the shadows and her unable to do anything about it flickered in her mind. When Kei's vision cleared and her mind settled she looked around at her surroundings she noticed she was in bed. Confused she got up and entered her living room to see no one there. As she looked around she saw the note on the dining room table. Picking it up she read it and a smile came to her lips.

(Hope you won't get mad at me but you were so tired I took you home and put you in bed. I stayed around for a little while to see if you would wake up but apparently you were very tired so I went home. I'll see you in school and we can talk more about the dance. Love, Trunks)

Kei couldn't help but feel warm and ecstatic. She went to her bathroom and ran the hot water, all the while Trunks was on her mind. It was funny to her how much her opinion of Trunks changed. At the beginning of the year she despised him with all her heart and had to force herself to tolerate him. But now, she couldn't imagine what her life would be like if she didn't see him and see the love he was whole-heartedly giving her. As she settled into the bath she thought about the dance coming up. She didn't necessarily like the idea of Trunks paying for her dress, getting her hair done, and everything but he had insisted continually. Then her mind turned over her problems with the others who have powers like Vegeta. She didn't feel their presence as much anymore but she knew instinctively that they were there. Either why her biggest problem was the evil shadows whos' evil intentions invaded her happiest moments. She had to figure out a way to save Trunks from her and maintain her sanity when her visions came true. People can fight destiny only so much. _I love you Trunks, no one is going to kill you I wont let them…Not even me. I promise I will protect you with my life._

The following day Trunks was going to be picking her up and they were going to discuss the dance. They had decided to for-go the study sessions this weekend and actually spend some quality time together. Trunks also had a plan to tell Kei that he knows about her powers and come clean about everything. As Kei slipped on a pair of low-rise dark blue jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt that clung to every curve. Just as she slipped on a pair of 2 inch heels there was a knock on her door. Quickly fixing her hair with her fingers she opened the door, Trunks held out a bouquet of yellow roses. Kei's eyes glittered as she looked upon the gorgeous arrangement. She stepped aside for him to enter and closed the door behind him.

"I saw these on my way in at this nice little cart a few stores away and they reminded me of your eyes." Trunks said, knowing she knew the cart because it was the one he saw the owner give her and apple that she gave away to a little street child who was crying. Kei gave him a look that said, _you gotta be kidding. _"I know; I know I wanted to be a bit cheesy."

Kei took the roses and placed them in an old vase from her cabinet. After arranging them just right she placed them on the dining room table. They brought cheer to the old table and life to the small apartment. Then they left the apartment and began to walk down the streets chatting away. Once Trunks led her to a nice little café in the more upscale part of town Kei got a bit nervous. Taking her hand in his and giving it a little tug to encourage her, she followed him inside and was seated on the covered patio. They ordered their food and Trunks was happy to see that his encouragement helped so she didn't just order a salad and water. As they waited for their meals to arrive they held hands across the table. Above the streets Goku was watching the exchange intently, he wasn't sure she was a threat but he didn't want to leave it to chance.

"Kei?" Trunks whispered, Kei looked at him and smiled. "I know you are nervous about the whole money thing but please don't. This dance will be fun and I want you to feel like a princess so I did something."

Kei looked a bit worried now but she waited to see what he had done before making any complaints or objections. "I put money into this card especially for you; there is enough for you to buy a top of the line dress from any of the boutiques here and the accessories to go with it. Plus I made an appointment for you and Lee to have a day at the spa before I pick you up. That includes getting your hair done if you're wondering." Trunks said, Kei's mouth hung open and she didn't blink at all. "Kei?"

"That's too much…Trunks I can't accept this. It's too much."

"No, you do deserve it Kei. More than anyone I know you have a heart of gold, you just hide it. Please accept this, like you said I am a pampered brat with money to burn." Kei pouted.

"I never said you had money to burn."

"I know." Kei took the card with a smile and put it safely away. When their meal arrived they ate slowly and continued to talk and laugh together. With the bill paid and their stomachs full, they walked all over the city and as the sun was close to setting they arrived at Keis dojo.

Trunks decided that this is where he will come clean with her and swear to always be with her.


	15. Chapter 13

**Warning lemon in this chapter...**

As Kei led Trunks into the dojo they closed the door behind them. Trunks looked around at the spacious room, a small desk sat to their right in the corner which made up the office space. Chairs were situated all along the front by the windows and a more matted floor made up the training area. Weapons hung along two of the three walls in the training area and training bags were stuffed into a small area in the far corner. A picture hung from the center of the third wall, it was a picture of an elderly Asian man in a gi. The dojo smelled of sweat and incents (sp?). Kei showed Trunks around then took him upstairs to the little studio apartment that was a joined with the dojo. The room was a bit dusty and minimally furnished. Only a small bed in the corner by the window, a desk on the other side of the window a medium length mirror, a small refrigerator, and a small dresser sat in the room. She sat on the bed and motioned Trunks to sit with her.

"This is my Master's home and dojo. He gave it to me when he died. Classes haven't been going on because we are still grieving my Master's death." Kei said sadly, she looked out the window remembering the day he died.

"So you're the Master now?" Trunks was surprised and shocked that Kei was the one to inherit the dojo.

"Yeah. I remember my master would take me up here when I was little and make me hot chocolate on the little traveling stove that he kept in the closet. He would join me and before long I usually would be wearing the whip cream all over my face." Kei began to laugh as she remembered her beloved master's face. "He was so kind."

"Kei…" Trunks hugged her close, the sadness and joy she felt in her memories radiated off of her. Kei reached for a picture frame that was sitting on the desk. When she looked at it she could remember everything about that day. Trunks looked at the picture and could see a young Kei, probably around nine years old, sitting on her masters lap in the dojo. The figures in the picture were smiling from ear to ear and Kei was laughing.

"This was taken a few years after I met Master Fushimora." Kei set the picture back in its place and looked at Trunks. "Sorry, I wasn't planning on bringing you here to reminisce about my past."

"No, don't worry about it Kei. Honestly, I really liked hearing about it." Trunks smiled at her and knew this was the time, he had to come clean. "Kei, there's something I want to talk to you about and I have been trying to find the right way to tell you."

Kei looked nervous but intently looked at Trunks, "Yes Trunks?"

"Kei…please don't get mad or anything until after I finish, promise me?" Trunks pleaded, Goku sat intently on the roof of the dojo listening to what was being said.

"I promise Trunks." Kei's heart was beating so fast, she prayed to whoever would be listening that it would not be anything about powers.

"Okay…I love you Kei and I want nothing but truth between us so I have to come clean with you. I am part of a group called the Z Fighters, we all have immense fighting powers and most of us are either half alien or wholly alien." Trunks didn't stop, not wanting Kei to have the opportunity to cut in. He went on about everything, the Dragonballs, Dendae, Sayjins, Nemeks, their enemies, how he had followed her that day, how they never really bumped into each other by accident, and The Z Fighters suspicions about her. "They know you have more power than they think is safe, they are worried you will destroy the Earth with it. I know you won't ever do such a thing. If you would let me, I want to take you to meet them and then we can sort all of this out."

Kei didn't know what to say, Trunks knew she had powers for a while now. His friends thought she was a danger to the Earth and lord knows what they would think if they saw her visions. She stood up and began to pace, Trunks just waited for her to absorb all of what he just said to her. "So, you knew…all this time, you knew my secret?"

"Yeah, my dad told me after he sparred with you."

"Okay, well…I guess in the long run this could be better. But, how can you say you love me Trunks? We barely know each other." Trunks was taken aback by her question. She accepted everything he had just told her but didn't trust the fact that he loved her. He could help but chuckle at how this all came out.

"I love you because of what I see in you. I love the fact that you have that fire in you, the attitude you can portray, hell you stood up to my dad. That in itself is incredibly hot." Kei couldn't help but laugh, then she took a deep breath.

"Well, since you have come clean to me I will tell you something I have been hiding from you." Trunks looked curious and waited for her to continue. "I knew you had power Trunks, I sensed it on you and Goten a while ago at school. Which is one of the reasons I was trying to avoid you."

Trunks couldn't say anything; all he could do was stand up and rush over to her. As he embraced her he could feel her heart racing along with his. "Trunks I must also tell you about my past, not my memories of here in the dojo, but everything else." Sensing that this was a very important topic for her, he led her back to the bed and held her as she gathered up her courage to tell him what he kept from everyone.

"I've never had a family Trunks, my earliest memories were of an orphanage here in town. I didn't know who I was, how old I was, my parents, or even how I got there. Doctors said I had severe amnesia and I would probably never get my memories back. I became angry; no one wanted me or really seemed to care. So I would cause fights, when I would get into trouble I would run away. It was one of these times that I accidentally ran into Master Fushimora. He cared for me when no one else did; he took me in and taught me how to control my temper. And with that he found out about my powers, he trained me to use them to help people when the time was right. But I swore I would never show them to anyone until he told me I was ready. That apartment I live in was paid by both my Master and me. We knew I couldn't stay at the dojo for the rest of my life so I worked as the assistant instructor and we would raise money by holding demonstrations. Then at the beginning of this year he died, he told me he wanted me to use my power and destroy his body. That in turn caught your guys' attention, I think he knew you all were here and wanted this to come out. I believe now, that he thought coming into contact with you and the others would help me in some way."

Trunks held her closer as she relayed her past; the reality of it was crushing him. He had no idea how someone could live as she did, his mom always loved him and so did his dad…in his own way. Kei never had parents to love her until Master Fushimora came into the picture. Silently he thanked her master for everything he did for her and promised to take care of Kei from that day forward. Goku heard everything and to him there was no more question that she was no threat but someone who was thrown into their vision to help. He used his teleportation and went home to leave the two alone. Kei sat up and looked at Trunks, sadness glittered in his eyes.

"Please don't look so sad Trunks; I am fine with how my life turned out." Kei got Trunks to stand and follow her downstairs. Once in the dojo Trunks same to another conclusion, he stopped her before she led them to the door. Kei looked at him and smiled, quickly he pulled her close bringing his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss. She responded wonderfully, leaning into him, bringing her arms around his neck and kissing him back with the same amount of passion. While they were kissing Trunks fished around in his pocket and found what he was looking for. When he pulled away he took her hands and slipped the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. Kei looked down at her hand and just about fainted, there sat a diamond ring with white gold band. The diamond shone like the sun and looked so huge in her eyes. Quickly she looked at Trunks then to the ring and back to Trunks again. All he did was smile as she soaked up the meaning of the ring.

"But…"

"But nothing Kei, I love you and I would be so honored if you would marry me."

Kei's face flushed as she soaked up everything Trunks had just did. Then she looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Of course, yes I will!" They hugged each other tightly as everything seemed to fade around them. Before they knew it they were back at Kei's apartment, lips still locked together.

Fumbling they entered the apartment and locked the door, neither were willing to release their hold on the other. Dropping her purse on the floor by the couch they made their way into the bedroom. Kei reached for Trunks' black tang-top and pulled it over his head, revealing strong, smoothly defined muscles. Trunks in turn pulled Kei's shirt over her head so he could she her. Teasingly Kei pushed Trunks away and reached for the buttons on her jeans, slowly she unbuttoned each button allowing Trunks to look at her. Slowly she pulled the tight jeans off her hips revealing a little lacy black thong to match her lacy bra. When she kicked her jeans away she was practically naked, Trunks drank in her form. Her slender shoulders and hips; the little tuck in her waist, her high, firm, ample, breasts. Her legs were to die for and her flat stomach looked so soft he wanted to taste it. Trunks came up to her and pushed her onto the bed, she giggled as she laid there. He hastily took off his jeans so all he had on was his boxers as he covered her body with his on the bed. He began to kiss her on the neck earning him an excited moan from Kei. Slowly he kissed his way down to the swell of her breast before sucking on her nipple through the lacy fabric. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, as he tossed aside the unwanted garment he studied her face. Ecstasy clouded her eyes and she wiggled, begging for more. Trunks took the other nipple into his mouth as he twirled the other between his thumb and forefinger. Kei moaned again as she held on to his shoulders, she could feel her body tightening and growing extremely hot. Leaving her breasts he trailed kisses down her belly to her thighs.

Slowly he slid her thong off of her and then it too joined the unwanted bra on the floor. Kei was completely naked for Trunks to see, he bent down and used his hands to spread her legs apart. He loved the fact that she was completely shaved and he could tell she was already wet for him. But still he wanted to make their first time last and to push her higher than she had ever been. He knew this was her first time and this was going to be special. He began trailing kisses all over her inner thighs, barely brushing her folds with his fingers. Kei gasped and began to wiggle, the tension in her body driving her mad. Then Trunks parted her folds, exposing the hidden pearl to him. He began to flick the pearl lightly with his tongue, earning moans from Kei. He inserted a finger into her opening as he licked her pearl over and over again. Thrusting his finger into her he could feel her tighten in response, her cries getting louder as he began to suck on her precious pearl. Faster and faster he thrust his finger inside, then adding a second finger, Kei couldn't take it much more the fire in her belly was overwhelming.

"Oh kami, Trunks!" She began to shatter, with his fingers deep inside her thrusting hard and him sucking on her pearl, Kei came. Her body slightly rose from the bed as she screamed his name to the heavens. Trunks couldn't wait any longer he needed to be inside of her, quickly slipping off his boxers he stood up in front of Kei. Her body was still shaking with her orgasm when she saw Trunks and all of his glory. His shear size made her worry; he looked too big for her. Slowly Trunks pulled her up so her head was on the pillows. He positioned himself in between her legs and adjusted himself so he was at her opening.

"This will hurt only for a moment, I am sorry." Kei nodded and with one hard, fast thrust Trunks buried himself inside of her. Kei cried out in shock as her maidenhead was broken and his size stretched her. Trunks remained still, allowing Kei to adjust to his size, when she relaxed he began to move. Slow, long strokes rocked Kei's body. She watched his face as he held himself up on his hands; each thrust began to wind up her body again. Slowly Trunks began picking up speed, Kei answered by gripping him with her muscles, he groaned as he thrusted harder into her. Kei moaned as her body came close to another orgasm.

"Harder…" Kei gasped, Trunks groaned and adjusted himself as he thrusted into her even harder. Kei couldn't wait any longer, another orgasm ripped through her and as her muscles clamped down around Trunks he spilled his seed into her. Trunks continued to thrust into Kei as she cried out in ecstasy. All spent Trunks slowly pulled out of Kei, she gave him one last gasp as he came out of her. They laid next to each other in each others arms, soon Kei fell asleep. Trunks watched her sleep in his arms and couldn't believe his luck. Here was the woman he loved, accepting him, agreed to marry him, and who loved him back. With a smile he kissed her gently on the forehead and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
